


A Reunion

by ShutUpPercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpPercy/pseuds/ShutUpPercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short one-shot based on the curse Calypso aimed at Percy that led to events in Tartarus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

He’d hoped Festus would hold together until they reached the camp, but at least the crash hadn’t left his bronze dragon in complete disrepair.

Leo just wasn’t so sure about his relationships.

Honestly, what had he expected? Sure, there was that minor detail of his self-sacrifice, but paired with the way he’d hushed it up and then abandoned his friends for Ogygia, it didn’t seem like such a big deal after all. Also, he hadn’t actually died in said sacrifice. Suddenly he understood why Piper’s expression was so stony.

Beside him, Calypso looked more nervous than he’d ever seen her. She’d clambered down the smoking bronze scales and didn’t look too privileged-island-goddessly, or maybe Leo was just used to her beauty.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

Piper’s voice sent his heart plunging. Jason looked ready to restrain her, and slightly frightened of the consequences if he did so.

His speech that he’d spent the whole journey planning felt woefully ineffective against Piper’s murderous eyes and charmspeak.

“I needed to go back-” he started helplessly, but the girl who had once been his best friend didn’t seem particularly forgiving.

The murmuring, gathering crowd parted as someone pushed through. “What happened?” Percy asked no one in particular. Annabeth stood next to him, her eyes wide.

Leo heard a pained gasp from Calypso, and remembered, too late, that Percy and she had a history. However, that didn’t seem the cause of the tension.

“You.” Percy’s tone was lower, more threatening than Leo had ever heard it.

Calypso’s hands flew to her face - they were shaking like leaves. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Percy stepped protectively in front of his girlfriend. Annabeth looked terrified, and Leo couldn’t muster the courage to ask what the hell was going on. “Did you even think about the effects that it would have when we live in this world?” Percy demanded.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m a caring, thoughtful person,” Calypso said quietly. “When you spend almost your entire life on that bloody island, a stupid little curse doesn’t mean much when your lover leaves you.”

“I was never your lover,” Percy spat. “That stupid little curse almost got me killed when I ended up in “bloody” Tartarus.”

The anger seemed to leave her in an instant, replaced by a horrified shock. “Tartarus?”

Percy grimly nodded.

“I didn’t exactly know that would happen!” she defended. Leo stepped forward, but she pushed him away. Piper growled and took a step only to be restrained by Jason. “Thousands of years I spent in that prison, Percy Jackson, with no contact with anyone except a god every hundred years or so, then... you.”

Percy clenched his fists. In the distance, Leo caught the lake churning with more violence than usual. “It didn’t mean you had a right to curse her!”

“What curse?” Leo demanded, finally speaking up.

“Say you were in Tartarus,” Annabeth said softly, her arms crossed. Percy flashed her a look of concern, but she shook her head. “Say you were being pursued by curses - arai - spirits of every bitter thing said or thought by someone or something you had killed or hurt.”

Calypso stared at the ground. Leo thought he saw a glistening tear fall to the smouldering grass.

“Say that every cut, every slice that you’d ever inflicted on a monster was now being replayed on your own body. Every single monster that had ever aimed its bitter, dying thoughts at you was getting revenge all at once.”

The camp was silent.

“I couldn’t see Percy, I was blinded because of a Cyclops I tricked when I was thirteen, on the quest to get the Golden Fleece that’s the only reason this camp is still here today.” Her voice was rising. “And then her curse came into play, and I was blinded and Percy was dying and we couldn’t even be near each other because of some jealous bitter immortal brat’s curse while she sat on her island unaffected by the war.”

Gasping as if she’d been slapped, Calypso’s head snapped upwards. “You little…”

“Don’t you dare say anything more.” Percy grabbed Annabeth’s, glaring daggers at Calypso, his eyes storming. He flashed a glare at Leo. “I hope you know what you’ve brought back,” he hissed, as they pushed through the stunned crowd towards the cabins.

Angrily, Leo marched after them. “You were the one that said you’d help me find her!”

“That was before I woke screaming from nightmares every single night reliving what happened with those arai,” Percy snapped without turning back.

Shaking, Leo faced the shocked crowd again, only to find that most of them were making their way away from the scene as fast as possible. Piper pushed her hair behind her shoulders. “You should probably go tell Chiron you’re alive.”

His voice was hollow. “Yeah.”

“Nice to have you back, bro,” Jason said coolly, following her.

Calypso was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! I just wrote a quick fic because my friends and I were discussing Calypso's curse.


End file.
